Conselho Intergalático de Arqueiros
by australix
Summary: Clint convocou uma reunião para o Conselho Intergalático de Arqueiros. Mas reunião no domingo não dá. Existe alguém fora do conselho que sabe o motivo e ela contou tudo para o elfo. CROSSOVER


Conselho Intergalático de Arqueiros

Escrito por: Stargirl

Betado por: Tish

* * *

Disclaimer: Minhas fanfictions são escritas apenas para fins de entretenimento.Não há lucro, só amor.

Nenhum dos personagens me pertence.

* * *

—Senhoras e senhores sejam bem vindos a décima sexta reunião do Conselho Intergalático de Arqueiros, a pauta desta reunião é-

—Sério Clint, qual é o seu problema? É muita falta do que fazer mesmo. – A morena falou cansada só de ter saído da cama em pleno domingo de manhã. Sábado tinha sido um dia daqueles e tudo o que ela queria era dormir um tiquinho. Porém todos os seus planos foram interrompidos quando recebeu o chamado de seu, agora nem tão querido, amigo Gavião Arqueiro. E lá foi ela se preparar para uma viagem básica no tempo.

—Ah é jura? E mesmo assim você está aqui, Katniss. – Clint revidou.

—Sou uma pessoa compromissada. – Katniss deu ombros.

—Claro, claro. - Ele disse debochado.

—Ahá! Eu sei o que aconteceu com o senhor presidente aí.

Todos os rostos viraram-se em direção a voz. Clint olhou desconfiado para o loiro com um grande sorriso élfico.

—Nat estava de grave depois de um ataque de ciúmes que ele deu segunda-feira passada, na quarta eles brigaram um pouco mais antes dela o expulsar de casa e atirar nele. – Legolas ainda estava de ressaca da festa de aniversário de alguém no condado, mas nunca perderia a chance de zoar Clint. – Então ele resolveu perturbar todos nós sobre o Doe Uma Flecha, eu apoio a ideia, mas reunião no domingo?

—Fala sério achei que já tinhamos discutido isso. – Oliver falou entediado sem tirar os olhos do desenho de casinha, sol e árvores que estava fazendo.

—Discutir nós discutimos, mas não terminamos porque as duas ali resolveram brigar-

—HEY! –Katniss e Neytiri gritaram juntas.

—e destruiram o ... o- como é o nome dessa máquina mesmo? – Susan perguntou.

—Data Show. – Gretel respondeu depois de dar um gole no Jack que estava tomando.

—Isso obrigada Gretty. - a rainha agradeceu e Gretel deu uma piscadinha. - Enfim, quebraram tudo, Clint ficou vermelho de raiva o pessoal foi embora e no fim ninguém resolveu nada.

—É por isso que estamos aqui hoje. - O Gavião Arqueiro disse.

—E outra coisa que eu também sei é que Clint está enrolando para pedir nossa ajuda porque ele não sabe mais o que fazer. – Legolas falou fazendo uma careta confusa. – Não sei o que eu tenho haver com isso.

—Espera! Como é que você sabe disso? – Clint perguntou.

—Eu recebi essa mensagem assim que você entrou na sala. – o elfo mostrou o celular (recém adiquirido) para o amigo. 

—Darcy! – Clint resmungou.

—Espera eu não terminei. – Legolas pegou o celular de volta para ler o restante das mensagens. – Aqui também diz: FAÇAM COM QUE ELE PARE DE SER UM IMBECIL, AGORAAAA!

Gretel gargalhou com vontade quando Rambo acordou assutado com Legolas gritando.

—Cara porque você está gritando? Tem gente querendo dormir aqui. 

—Mas estava em caixa alta, eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho. – Legolas falou se fazendo de inocente.

Rambo revirou os olhos e voltou a dormir. Clint, que até então estava de pé, sentou-se e encostou o rosto na mesa fria. Tudo o que ele queria era fazer o mundo melhor para os arqueiros... e também queria voltar para casa e ficar com sua ruiva. 

Tadinho.

—Seus insensíveis, olha como ele está sofrendo. – Susan olhou com pena para o amigo.

—Precisamos de um plano. – Katniss falou, um som estranho soou na sala e ela olhou para Oliver. —Ok. precisamos de comida primeiro.

~~~~

Pelo resto do domingo os arqueiros fizeram um plano de ataque, ou melhor, um plano de reconquista para Clit e Nat. Legolas e Oliver quiseram fugir, mas Susan foi assustadora quando eles tentaram sair e ela atirou uma flecha na orelha de Oliver, passou de raspão é claro, e Legolas parou de rir rapidinho quando viu que ela estava apontando para o seu amiguinho. Todos ali eram mestres arqueiros e não deveriam ter medo de um combate, entretanto fazer a rainha gentil ficar zangada não era uma boa ideia, não mesmo e o pessoal sabia bem disso.

Dois dias depois com a execução do plano, na companhia de um incrível crepúsculo em Long Island, a Viúva Negra voltou a ser a ruivinha do Clint e ele prometeu não ser mais um imbecil. 

E todas aquelas flechas apontadas para ele em pontos estratégicos não tiveram nada haver com a perfeita execução do plano. Não mesmo.

Na décima sétima reunião do Conselho Intergalático de Arqueiros, estava tudo pronto para que dessa vez o projeto Doe Uma Fecha fosse discutido de forma civilizada. Bem, essa era a ideia até que Katniss observou algo.

—Que cara de cachorrinho que foi chutado é essa Oliver?

Legolas abriu um sorrisão pronto para contar a mais nova fofoca e Susana jogou seu olhar de protetora dos arqueiros de coração partido.

—Ah não... – Clint gemeu já prevendo o fracasso de seus planos para a reunião.

-Nem vem que quando foi a sua vez nós te ajudamos. – Neyriti falou passando a mão em suas tranças indicando que não adiantava discutir.

Clint sentou-se, suspirou. Enquanto as meninas estavam atentas ao que Legolas contava, o Gavião Arqueiro resolveu pedir algumas pizzas.

Aquilo iria demorar, então nada de Doe Uma Flecha para essa reunião. 

* * *

Stargirl Notes

Um super crossover porque eu AMOR ARQUEIROS. Sim, aceitem.

Não era para ser longa e do jeito que está continua ótima. Aqui o shipper é Clint e Nat. Seria bem interessante escrever como o conselho foi formado, ainda estou pensando nisso.

Bem vamos saber quem são os integrantes do conselho. Vou colocar por ordem que aparecem na fic.

Gavião Arqueiro~Clint Barton [The Avangers] : É o meu favorito depois da Black Widow e do Iron Man. É presidente do conselho e foi ele quem reuniu todo esse pessoal.

Katniss Everdeen [The Hunger Games] : Não é a minha favorita, mas gosto dela. Não podia faltar. É a que não leva desaforo pra casa quando as coisas começam a esquentar no conselho.

Legolas Greeleaf [ Tolkien Universe: The Lord of the Rings. The Hobbit.]: MEU, MEU E MEU. Leggy é meu crush eterno, meu tchutchuco, meu neném, dono dos meus sonhos, etc. É o piadista galã do conselho.

Arqueiro Verde~Oliver Queen [Arrow]: Também não podia faltar. É o que sai distribuindo dinheiro e presentes para o conselho.

Neytiri te Tskaha [Avatar]: Ame essa moça pelo amor de Morgana! Flechas envenenadas são o barato. É outra que não leva desaforo para seu universo. Best da Katniss, são irmãs de mães separadas que adoram discordar uma da outra.

Susan Pevensie [The Chronicles of Narnia]: A rainha gentil cheia de compaixão e amor para dar! Não irrite essa moça. 

Gretel [Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters]: Sim eu sei que ela não usa um arco como sua arma principal, mas essa não é a questão para esta mulher muito foda. Ela usa uma Bow-Gun que é meio arco e isso já conta e também eu adoro essa Gretel. 

Rambo~John Rambo [Rambo]: Se você não sabia dessa, agora sabe. Johninho é um aqueiro de flechas explosivas. Tinha muito que estar aqui mesmo.

Um beijo, um abraço e um tchau.


End file.
